This invention relates to plunge type routers and, more particularly, to a mechanism for setting the depth of cut of such a router.
Plunge type routers are similar to conventional routers in that they include a drive motor secured within a motor housing, the motor having a shaft which extends outwardly beyond the lower end of the motor housing, with the shaft adapted to have a cutting tool secured thereto. The router also includes a base plate which is displaceable substantially vertically relative to the motor housing. In conventional non-plunge type routers, the motor is locked in position relative to the base plate such that the cutting tool projects axially beyond the lower workpiece engaging surface of the base plate to the desired depth of cut at all times. On the other hand, plunge type routers provide biasing means which operate to retract the cutting tool above the workpiece engaging surface of the base plate during periods of non-use. In order to enable a plunge type router to be "plunged" to the desired cutting depth, such routers are also commonly provided with adjustable depth stop systems and may also include arrangements for locking the motor housing relative to the base plate at preselected positions, such as the cutting depth. It is a primary object of this invention to provide an adjustable depth stop mechanism for use with a plunge type router.
Such an adjustable depth stop mechanism should preferably include the features of being able to make fine adjustments, being able to lock the mechanism at the desired adjustment, and being able to quickly release the mechanism. It would also be desirable to provide all of these features in a compact self-contained mechanism so that the operator can quickly access the mechanism and utilize all its features without having to move from place to place on the tool. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a compact adjustable depth stop mechanism for a router having these described features and advantages.